Mac on the Attack
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: Based off my "Mac and Pyro" series, you don't have to read the other three stories to read this, but it would be nice. Mac and Pyro are on their way to get some things, but someone pisses him off by getting a little to close to Py. Let's just say it wont end well for them.


AN: This is kind of based off a dream I had, but it went well with my "Mac and Pyro" series. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Canyon or it's characters.

I only own my own character: Pyro

* * *

Mac on the Attack

I was with Mac in his truck driving to god knows where just outside of Cainville. Mac said he had some errands to run and that I should come with him, I had nothing on my schedule so I went with. I watched the Canyons go by in blurs and it was pretty hot outside today, probably about 100.

Luckily I lived in Florida my whole life so the heat wasn't too bad, but my clothes were still pretty damp from sweat. I looked over at Mac who had on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans; his hair was sticking to his face from the sweat, you could see some droplets here and there from his arms up to his face.

He looked over at me and glared like usual and said "What?"

"Just watching you," I said with shrug.

He mumbled something incoherent and went back to the road driving at a very high speed. I took another moment to look at him and went back to looking out the window. Our three hour long ride finally came to an end when he pulled up to this dingy little shop called "Pappy's Place".

"Come on," Mac said as he threw open his car door.

I got out on my side and followed behind Mac inside the little shop.

"Mac! Hey how are ya? Who this preciosa?" The man with a name tag Pablo said giving me the up down.

"She's mine!" Mac growled giving the man a deadly glare.

I stood next to Mac at the counter hoping he wouldn't do anything crazy, but then I'll probably just have to burn the place down to hide the evidence.

"Didn't think you'd keep a pet," Pablo said with a smirk.

Mac grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his devilish face, "She ain't a pet! She's… special."

The man stared wide eyed and looked between us, "Special?"

"Yes! Now let's do business," Mac said pushing the guy back.

"All right, Hey Keith show him the room," Pablo said as he straightened out his red polo work shirt.

"Hey Mac. Come with me, but ya girl has to stay here," The man named Keith said as he walked over towards us.

"Fine," Mac said to him and leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear, "Don't let ya guard down. Don't trust that fucker."

I nodded and he followed Keith to what I'm guessing a secret room. I leaned against the counter and looked around the dingy little Auto parts shop, but I'm guessing they sell much more than Auto supplies.

"So what's your name chica?" Pablo said leaning over the counter resting on his elbows.

"I'm Timi," I said looking over at the man.

"What a pretty name. I'm Pablo," He said smiling at me.

"I know, it says it on your name tag," I said pointing to the beat up name tag on his chest.

He nodded and said, "You and Mac huh? He never takes to keeping a lady friend around especially a special one. How you two meet?"

"We knew each other when we were young, we were friends, came back rekindled old flames," I said with annoyance.

This man was asking way too many questions and if he didn't quit he'll be in a world of pain when Mac finds out.

"Cute, so ever think of ditching the tweaker for someone else, maybe a little Spanish meat," Pablo said looking at me like I was food.

"Better quit while you're ahead. If Mac finds out your hitting on me, you and I both know how bad that will end," I said not even masking the coldness seeping through those words.

"I'll take my chances," He said grinning seductively at me.

"I wouldn't push your luck, idiota. I could be deadly too," I said looking at him.

"Sabes Español? You're my kind of women," Pablo said grinning.

He went to touch my arm but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it roughly, he let out a whimper and looked up at me with scared eyes.

"Told you to behave before you get hurt, but you didn't listen," I said pulling out my zippo.

I flipped it open and started burning the skin of his palm.

"All right I'm… Ow… okay I'm sorry," Pablo yelled out.

I let go of him and he grabbed his wrist and looked at the burn mark on his palm.

"Your one loco bitch!" He said glaring at me but his timing couldn't have been worse.

Mac was coming out with Keith and he looked pissed.

"The hell ya call her!" Mac seethed getting dangerously close to the man.

"Mac," I said grabbing his arm.

"Ya best watch your back, she ain't gonna be here to protect your little Spanish ass," Mac said and dragged me to his truck.

He tossed his box into the back of the truck and grabbed me roughly tossing me into the passenger side of his truck. He slammed my door shut then got in on his side and did the same to his door. I knew he was about to explode so I braced myself for the loud yelling. He turned to me and gripped the steering wheel with his left hand, it was so tight his knuckles were turning a ghost white.

"The fuck ya protecting that fucker for Pyro, ya gonna fuck him ya dirty little slut!" Mac bellowed his voice booming from being inside the small enclosed cab of his truck.

"Jesus Mac, I wasn't protecting him. I was protecting you, I don't need you getting yourself arrested," I said glaring back at him.

"I know what the fuck I'm doing. Ain't gonna get caught," Mac said.

"I know," I said looking out the window.

He grabbed my face roughly and made me look at him, "Don't get soft on me Py, I need ya ta be my second."

"What are you scheming?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ya find out," He said looking at the shop.

I could see the gears moving behind the fire in his eyes, those men aren't going to see what's coming. He looked back at me with his devilish smirk and pulled me into him hard, giving me a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. After our kiss he pulled away and he took us down the road to start putting his plan in to action.

* * *

We stayed in his truck behind a big canyon wall off the highway near the auto shop. Apparently Pablo gets off of work around six and drives Keith home. He said he'd pull out on the highway around that time and make Pablo stop his car and lure him out. He was going to slaughter the two men pretty badly and of course I'm going to burn the car down to get rid of any evidence linking to us.

I was leaning into Mac's side and he traced the bite mark he left on my right shoulder. He was watching the road and clock intently I could feel his heart racing from the thrills he's going to get out while killing and the meth he took minutes before. Finally it was time to put our car on the road and get the two assholes to stop their car.

Mac got out and popped up our hood to make it look like we were having car troubles, Mac leaned against the hood with his arms on both side of him, and made it look like he was staring intently at the 'problem'. His muscles were bulging and his skin glistened from the sweat forming once again on his body.

Just a few minutes after we pulled out and on to the road I could see another car coming up the road through the rear view mirror. Mac got serious quick and flagged down the rundown mustang that came up aside of us. Pablo came out of the driver's side and came up to Mac at the front of the truck.

"Hey Mac, having car troubles," Pablo said looking at the truck.

"Something like that, not sure. Just kinda died on us," Mac said looking at the truck. Pablo nodded and motioned Keith out of the car.

"Thought you knew a lot about cars being a mechanic and all," Pablo said as he fiddled with some wires.

"Yeah well sometimes it ain't easy findin' the problem, even if it's right in front of ya," Mac said starting to look dark and cold.

Luckily the men didn't notice it because they were still focusing on the car. Mac went to the back of the car, and pulled out a long black crowbar. Mac wasn't playing around he was going to beat them to the very inch of their lives and not even going to use his knife. Mac came up behind Keith and hit him over the head first and knocked him out cold on the asphalt.

Pablo went wide eyed and tried to get into the mustang. Since the windows were down Mac shoved the bar straight into the man's face giving him a bloody and cracked nose. Mac yanked open the door and dragged Pablo out by the collar of his shirt.

He threw Pablo on the ground and hovered over him with dark eyes looking like a demon of the canyons. I heard a groan and saw Keith trying to get up off the ground. I took out Macs back up pocket knife out of his glove department and flipped it open. I got out the car and went over to Keith who was on all fours trying to crawl to safety.

His head was bleeding profusely and coating his shirt making it an even darker red. I stepped on his back hard and made him fall back on the ground. I pushed him over onto his back with my foot and looked at him panting and trying to breathe.

"What… what did I do? I didn't touch you," Keith cried out.

"No, but you are a witness. Can't have you out there spilling who did this," I said looking at the pathetic man.

"I won't tell anyone you have my word, Please don't kill me," He said bawling his eyes out.

"It's too late now. What's done is done," I said to him.

I took the knife and slit his throat easily and watched him choke on his own blood, gasping a few times until his eyes closed and his body went limp. I went over to Mac and his arms, shirt, and face were covered in blood splatter from the man. Pablo's head was so mangled and beat in that you couldn't even recognize him.

"Did ya kill the other one Py?" Mac said low and gutturally.

"Yes," I said looking over at Mac's Cold and icy blue eyes.

"Good," Mac growled out.

Mac went back to the bed of his truck and threw in his crowbar. He came over to me and said "Help me put these two into the car and then ya burn it."

He started to pick up Pablo's body and I helped him out. We eventually got both men into the mustang and pushed it off to the side of the road behind some boulders. Mac got me some lighter fluid that he had in his truck bed and he started to clean some of the blood from the road and his body with some bottled water.

I covered most of the car with lighter fluid and put some under the car too. I made sure that the whole car would combust before I lit the flame, I took out an old rag and lit it up and tossed it under the car. I went back towards the truck and watched my work as the car lit up like a fire ball and bellowed dark thick black smoke. I smirked at the job I did and felt really good.

"Come on Pyro. We gotta go before any authorities come," Mac said looking down at me with narrowed eyes.

I nodded and got into the passenger's side of the car. We headed back to Cainville in silence until Mac broke it, "Did good girl, defending ya self. Now that I know ya can handle yer self, don't have ta worry 'bout ya."

"I learned from the best," I said smirking at him.

"Dam right," Mac said smirking back at me.

"When we get home I'ma fuck ya real good Py. Won't be able to wait yer tables for a week," Mac said his eyes getting dark and lustful.

He grabbed my thigh and rubbed his roughed calloused hand up and down my leg.

"I don't mind. I like when you fuck me senseless," I said smirking at him.

He let out a deep growl and tightened his hand on my leg. Once we got home Mac kept his word and fucked me for hours. We went from the shower, to the couch, and to the bed, he barely even stopped to catch our breath. As I laid next to him that night I knew I'd be hurting at work tomorrow, Mac always keeps his promises.


End file.
